I Didn't Get to Tell You
by FireBlaze401
Summary: Truly, it's not until it's too late that Aomine realizes what he should've said. Aokise


**Hey there! Just a quick (and I mean quick) little oneshot to get the creative writing juices flowing. I just finished an essay so I'm stuck in writing in present tense so I wrote this to get back into writing in past tense.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroko no Basuke!**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

 _SCREECH!_

He really didn't know what had happened. One minute he was walking across the street, the next he's lying down and everything hurts. Blinking slowly, Kise tried to sit up when an intense pain in his abdomen stopped him in his tracks. He tried to groan, but his tongue felt like lead.

Suddenly, he heard a loud cry, although just what is being said, he didn't quite know. He tilted his head as much as he could without screaming in what he thinks was the general direction of the sound. He felt himself being lifted up and when he looked up, the only thing he saw was blue.

 _Oh…_

"Ao…" _minecchi._ The rest of the sentence went unspoken. Abruptly, he was brought into a harsh hug, something so uncharacteristic of the power forward that if Kise had the strength, he would've laughed.

"Stay with me, Kise," Aomine ordered when he pulled away, staring into glassy amber hues. Kise blinked, not understanding.

He's right there, right?

"Don't you dare die on me, you hear me?! You still haven't beaten me in one-on-one so you better not die yet, you bastard!"

Die?

Was he dying?

"Aomin—," A sudden coughing fit stopped the endearing nickname from passing Kise's bloody lips. Belatedly, Kise pieces together the puzzle. He must've been hit by a car. That would explain the excruciating pain everywhere. He could've sworn the light was green though.

"Save your strength, you idiot. I swear, when I get my hands on that guy he's going to regret the day he was ever born," Aomine growls and Kise can't help but smile affectionately. It was just like Aomine to be so protective over his friends.

"-cchi… Why're y'here?" Kise managed to gurgle out. Aomine frowned and tightened his grip on Kise's waist.

"What did I say about talking, you idiot? I was on my way to your house. I was going to ask you to play one-on-one with me."

Despite his situation, Kise chuckled weakly.

Truly, Aomine was such a basketball idiot.

"Don't laugh at me, you bastard. You were the one who always pestered me for them back in middle school."

"Mean…" Kise murmured.

 _How else was I supposed to get you to notice me?_

Kise looked back up to Aomine to find him staring off to his right. The distant wail of sirens assaulted his ears and Kise could feel Aomine's up until then tense form begin to relax.

"Don't worry, Kise. Help is here. Just, stay with me ok?"

Kise could've sworn he heard Aomine's voice crack at the end of his sentence. He would've liked to do what Aomine was telling him to, but really he felt so tired. Maybe it was the modelling gigs that he had done in the past week. His agency had been working him to the bone and he was seriously in need of a good night's rest.

"'minecchi… m'tired," Kise mumbled. He could feel the blue haired boy jolt underneath him and his face was harshly gripped on either side.

"No! Damnit Kise, you're not allowed to sleep right now! You need to stay awake! I swear Kise Ryota if you close your eyes right now I will never forgive you!"

"Mou…" Kise whined weakly as he began to cough harshly. "So mean…" Nevertheless, he willed himself to stay awake, no matter how his eyelids were threatening to fall shut.

* * *

The paramedics had kindly let Aomine into the ambulance along with Kise. Aomine now sat off the side of the ambulance, his tan hands gripping Kise's rapidly paling ones in a death grip.

"-cchi… Where?" Aomine immediately sprang up from where he sat and moved closer to his blond friend.

"I'm here, Kise."

"Can't see… Dark…" Kise said haltingly. Aomine felt his blood run cold. It looked like the paramedics knew what that meant too because they pulled away and gazed at the pair, pity filling their eyes and speaking more than words ever could.

Aomine hated that look.

Kise wasn't going to die damn it!

"Don't worry. We're almost at the hospital," he informed, forcefully keeping his voice level. But even to his own ears, his words sounded horribly fake.

"Tired…" Kise repeated once more.

"Kise, no…" Aomine gulped, already feeling the tears building up and threatening to fall. "You haven't beaten me in basketball yet! I can't play Bakagami all the time! I need you with me!" The blond on the stretcher gave no response and Aomine swore that he was the one who could barely breathe.

"You need to live! You need to be here to annoy the fuck out of Tetsu! You need to be here to help me prank Midorima and make him freak out over stupid shit! You need to be here to share snacks with Murasakibara and you need to be here so that Akashi can call you out on half of the stupid shit that we do together!"

Aomine heaved breath after breath, already feeling emotionally exhausted after his spiel. He furiously rubbed away the tears that had begun to fall down his cheeks.

Strange, he hadn't noticed that he had started crying.

When his vision was finally cleared, he could see Kise looking at him with his lifeless gaze but with one of the sincerest smiles he had ever seen on the blond. Aomine swallowed the bile that rose up in his throat.

Kise… looked at peace.

"Nee… Aominecchi…" Kise began, his voice growing weaker with every word. Aomine gulped down his sobs and tightened his hold on Kise's hands, knowing that this could very well be the last time that he ever spoke with the blond.

"What is it?" he choked out.

"Aominecchi… is amazing. In… basketball and… everything else. I'm… gonna miss you," Kise whispered, smiling all the while. Aomine sniffled.

"Don't talk like you're going to die, you annoying model. You're not allowed to go yet." Laughing weakly, Kise tilted his head to face Aomine's general direction. For a moment, the only thing that was heard was the sound of Kise's shallow breathing and the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

"Nee, Aominecchi… I've… loved you for… a long time. Sorry… if that's weird," Kise laughed humourlessly. Aomine watched, dumbfounded. There was a pregnant silence before Aomine stammer out,

"K-Kise, I—"

The deafening sound of a heart monitor flat lining interrupted him. His eyes widened as he scrambled up to Kise's side, slapping his cold cheeks urgently.

"Kise! Kise, wake up! Don't you dare! Didn't you listen to a thing I said?! Open your eyes!" A middle aged paramedic came up to the frantic teen and placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. Gripping it tightly, the man said solemnly,

"I'm sorry, son. But the boy is gone."

"No! He can't be! Damnit Kise, you open your fucking eyes right this second!" But his pleas went unheard by the one person he wanted them to reach. Falling to his knees, Aomine let out a shuddering sob, not caring that the paramedics were looking at him with a disgusting pitying look in their eyes.

"You're not allowed to leave before I answer… I didn't get to tell you… That I love you too, you idiot."

* * *

 **Why do I do this to myself? Oh well. Hopefully it wasn't bad. I'm so out of practice. Leave me some reviews~!**


End file.
